1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for power distribution by Frequency Allocation (FA) in a multi-frequency allocation broadband wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for varying power distribution by FA in a broadband wireless communication system that includes a plurality of compatible systems, wherein each system distributes power by FA.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, communication systems were developed for the purpose of providing voice service. Over time, communication systems have been further developed to provide data service and various multimedia services as well as voice service. However, because the communication systems that provide voice service have relatively narrow transmission bandwidths and require expensive service charges, they cannot adequately provide the additional services desired by users. Further, the necessity for a communication system to be capable of efficiently providing Internet service is increasing due to developments in the communication industry and the increasing demand by users for such service. To this end, broadband wireless communication systems for efficiently providing Internet service have been introduced.
A wireless access scheme for a broadband wireless communication system is being standardized by the 802.16 standardization group of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), which is an international standardization organization. One wireless access scheme proposed by the 802.16 standardization group is the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDM/OFDMA) scheme. When using the OFDM/OFDMA scheme, the broadband wireless communication system transmits a physical channel signal using a plurality of sub-carriers, thus enabling high-speed data transmission as needed for providing Internet service and the like.
In the meantime, communication systems are continuing to evolve and are providing high-speed data service, as compared to an existing system, by a modification of their specifications or by solving an issue in realization. In this evolution process, several diverse systems can coexist within the same area depending on the degree of compatibility between the existing systems. In particular, it can be considered that a plurality of systems can be concurrently served by one Base Station (BS). In this case, the systems each can divide and use part of the entire transmission band. As such, where power amplification for the entire transmission band is performed by one Power Amplifier (PA), there is a drawback of not being able to flexibly cope with a subscriber capacity of each system if power distribution by FA is not performed properly.
Thus, there is needed to provide a scheme that can vary a power distribution of each system according to need and cope with subscriber capacity more flexibly when diverse systems coexist within the same area.